


Look

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos sports a new look</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> A challenge drabble, if I recall rightly.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Neither the mentioned fiction universes nor their characters are mine, no moneys are made, and please accept my apologies if I'm stepping on anybodies toes by using them. It's not my intention to infringe on anybody's rights. Instead, I aim to entertain.

As Duncan caught sight of Methos’ attire, he broke into helpless laughter. When at last MacLeod got his mirth under control, he inquired in between giggles, "What’s that?" He indicated the tiny braid adorning Methos’ neck from the hairline down.

"That, my dear Duncan," Methos replied in unusually gentle tones, "is the key to my current persona. Adam Benjamins happens to be an ardent Star Wars fan."

"You really are into geeks, aren’t you?"

"The point is, geeks are not into fighting in reality. That makes makes up for certain disadvantes." He smirked, waving at his Obi-Wan Kenobi outfit.


End file.
